


Practice with me

by WhiteRaven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the shooting range, Neck Kissing, Reader loves Sebastian, Sebby is horny, Shooting Range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRaven/pseuds/WhiteRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first english fanfic so sorry if this isn't perfect but i hope you like it..<3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Practice with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english fanfic so sorry if this isn't perfect but i hope you like it..<3

I stood in my living room in front of my mirror and checked myself one more time before Sebastian arrived. I wore a black jeans and a white tank top. Nothing fancy cause this is not a date. I said to myself but secretly I hoped that today will make a turn in our relationship. The two of us are just friends nothing more. Anyway he like girls who are so much more sexy than me. I took a deep breath and checked my phone. He will be here soon. When I glanced to the mirror, thinking about to change my clothes i heard a knock in my door. I rushed there an opened it. And there he was. His blue eyes are so beautiful and his smile.  
\- Hey darling. Are you ready? - he smiled at me, and my heart started beating faster.  
\- Yeah.  
_~~~~~Time skip when the two of you arrive to the shooting range ~~~~~~~_  
\- So do you have any experience with these? - he glanced to the table where were two guns.  
\- Well I only tried it once and that was a disaster so I'm a beginner. - I smiled nervously. He was so perfect in his leather jacket and blue jeans.  
\- Okay let's start this. If you want to be as good as me. - he winked and gave me a glasses and an earmuffs. After I put these on he handed me one of the guns and stood next to me.  
\- Here's the target you have to hit. - he pointed to the body silhouette in the other side of the room. - he said and stood behind me. I felt his muscular chest with my back and I had to take a deep breathe to concentrate. He than shoved me how to hold the gun. It was so nice, feel him behind me, and his smell. I felt his breath in my neck and I closed my eyes just for a moment to play with the thought that maybe we can be more than just friends and colleagues.  
\- Shoot. - he whispered in my ear and I had to hold back a moan. And I did as he says. I shoot and hit the target in its stomach. But when I shoot the gun kicked back and I hit Sebastians body, and what I felt was shocking. He was aroused, but maybe he wasn't, maybe I just told it to myself, but then I felt his hips are bucked to mine. I sighed and he whispered in my ear again but this time his tone was more erotic than before.  
\- Again. - his lips almost touched my neck. I raised my arms but they were shaking.  
\- Whats the matter darling?  
\- You are distracting me.  
\- Yeah? With what? - he chuckled behind me.  
\- With your perfect body. - I said, but I covered my mouth as I realised what I said.  
\- Really? So you want me to go away? - he said and stepped back.  
\- No. - I whined, and he stood behind me again.  
\- Good girl. Now show me want you can. - I knew that he were smiling behind me.  
I raised my arms again, and hit the target near its heart.  
-Oh my god I hit it again. - I smiled after I hit his body. I heard that he moaned as I hit him. I put down the gun, and the earmuffs as I felt his hands on my waist. He turned me around and kissed me. The kiss was short but when we pulled back he attacked my neck immediately. I put down my glasses and his earmuffs. He stopped attacking my neck and kissed me again, but this time the kiss was rough and intense. But we had to pull out again to breath.  
\- You can't even imagine how long I waited for this. - he whispered in my ear as he pushed me against a wall.  
\- I thought you loved girls who looks like Irene not like me.  
\- Are you crazy? - he looked at me like i just kicked a kitten. - You are sexy, and I have never seen a girl who was as beautiful as you. - I blushed while I listened what he said.  
\- Either way I think this is a really hard reason too. - he said as he grounded his hips against mine. I moaned at the friction but I wanted more, so I pulled him closer to an other kiss, while I tried to undress him. As he stood there with bare chest and I helped him took off my top his phone started to rang.  
\- Shit. - he answered the call but his voice become calmer when he hung up his phone.  
\- What's up?  
\- Jim gave me a day off for today. - He smiled and licked his lips.  
\- Oh. - I leaned back and kissed him in the cheeks. - I think we should continue this in my apartment. - I whispered into his ears, and he dressed up quickly and we rushed to his car. This will be an awesome night.


End file.
